Between Worlds - Anthro
by LunarChrome
Summary: I was a lonely, shy, and out-of-touch human... Until I met a special person from another world. She gave me all of that back, and more. I strive to learn from this new world, as I begin my journey... Between Worlds...
1. Chapter 1

**Oh boy... Here we go... Yet another story... FUUUUUUUU. SO MUCH INFORMATION.**

**Please enjoy...**

...

Hello.

For those of you that don't know complete and utter... Secrection, then please have a seat.

Oh? Your already sitting? Pardon me, please be comfortable. For I am about to tell you a story. A story of passion...

...

"Gah. Goddamn closing times." I said to myself while carrying my bag of groceries to my house. I lived... Somewhere in Alaska. I forgot where on the map. Anyway, I wanted to go and purchase a nice dinner for myself at one of my favorite restaurants...

Well, I wanted to. But, they were closed. And now, I've wasted about a good 2 hours of gas. I live so far off the map, that I only have cell reception. And not very good at that. I live so far away from civilization, that you could consider me not apart of civilization.

Yes... Sadly, I don't really like civilization. Too many people, murders, things being stolen, drugs, prostitution, the horrible, nasty things that pollute our once pure world...

Oh well. Too bad, so sad. I walked up to my house, trudging through the two feet of snow that blanket the ground. I walked up on my first of 3 stairs, and made the two, but then slipped and hit my head as hard as you could imagine on the slippery, ice-cold wood.

"Ga... Goddamn..." I said while picking up my groceries, and feeling my head.

Blood on my hands.

"Shit..." I whispered while I walked up to my cabin door, and opened it up. I hardly ever locked it. I was too far away from the bad stuff.

I walked through the door, and set the groceries on the kitchen bar area.

I walked back to the door, and closed it, when I saw my driver door was open on my Lexas RX 370.

"Well shit." I said while just looking at the car for a moment. I walked towards it, and through the snow, and closed the door after I brushed copius amounts of snow out of it. I looked around through the silent white snowflakes that gently flew to the ground.

_So peaceful..._

When I saw a white figure. Hoowee... Scary. I blinked a few times, and it stood there, almost looking at me. Strange.

I pulled out my chrome Python .357 Maximum along with a flashlight, and walked towards it. It almost seemed... To be floating above the ground, by a foot, and in a type of cryo-mode...

Strange.

"Hello?" I said while seeing it to be a female.

"Ma'am?" I said while walking up to her. She was white. I looked at her hand, and saw, that she wasn't a lepur, or dead, but it seemed to be... Fur. I looked at her face to see who it was, when I saw hair that shown colors of green, blue, pink, and purple. Long hair, that stretched to her tailbone.

She was wearing a white, regal dress, used for regal parties, Gala's, things like that.

She seemed to be motionless. Just floating there, without a care in the world.

I reached to touch her face, when she seemed to fall into my arms.

"Woah." I said while catching her, twirling my handgun on my index finger, and putting in my holster. Goddamn. I put away my flashlight, and carried her while trying to find my house. Good thing I saw it, or else I would have been lost. I ran towards it, and leaped into the house, closing the door. I looked at her face, beautiful, yet gentle.

I set her down on my couch, and started a fire in my fireplace, before sitting across from her, on my coffee table.

"What...?" I said while looking at my hands. My hands seemed to be trembling from nervousness and anxiety from who this was.

...

Alone I sat there. For hours. Just waiting for... Her to wake up. I had to re-light the fire a few times because of my neglect to keep it going...

The sound 'tick' of the grandfather clock, combined with the sound of the fireplace, created a sound, calm, gentle ambience to cope with my nervousness...

My name is Jossten, I am 21 years old, and this is my story...

I stood on the rugged carpet, and paced back and forth, waiting for her to awake from her slumber... Unless... She... was dead. I bolted over to her, and put my head to her chest, hearing a faint heartbeat.

_Thank you god..._

I stood there, in my dark blue jeans, my black t-shirt, and black fedora hat, and plaid wool coat. with an unsure look on my face as I could swear I heard something from her lips.

"C-C-Cold..." She said quietly.

I rushed around to find my blankets, when I remembered they were washing, so I knew I couldn't use those. I rushed over to her, and took my coat off, and wrapping it around her, as I had her rest against me for warmth.

Even the coat wasn't enough, really.

I saw that her face resembled a pony's, with a pony-like muzzle, and a horn atop her head. Even her ears were of a pony's.

"Mmm..." She mumbled as she rolled over and hugged me like a pillow for warmth.

_Oh-kay. Why is she hugging me so? For warmth?_

Her head was just below my chin, as I felt her cold body warming up. Where my couch was, I had a perfect view of the nightsky. Most of my house was glass, acutally.

A glass cabin. The only thing that was wood, was the floor and near the appliances.

I felt her body shivering, now realizing that, when I just looked at her, shocked.

"Oh you poor thing..." I said while hugging her tightly and feeling a wave of sadness wash over me.

_When will she wake up?_

...

I layed there for quite some time. For what seemed like days, were only hours. Since I live so close to the north pole, days are very short. In fact, days are not existant for now. It will be a few months before we see the sun...

Hehe... _We _see the sun... Anyway...

I sat there, thinking, when I heard a noise come from the woman I held close.

"Wha..." She said while her eyes fluttered as she opened them.

"Where am I?" She said while looking around.

She sat up, looking at the wool coat around her, as she got up from the couch to inspect her surroundings. I got up from the couch, and looked at her.

"M-Ma'am?" I said to her.

She turned around, but shocked me with her eyes being a golden-violet. Large eyes at that.

"W-W... W-Who are you? And what am I doing here?" She asked.

"My name is Jossten. Jossten Eclipse. And this is my place of rest."

"Where am I?"

"On Earth. Somewhere in Alaska."

"Alaska?"

"Yes."

"How did I get here?"

"I don't know. I was outside, when I saw you outside, in a coma-like state. I brought you here, and warmed you up. You would have died out there from what you are wearing."

She walked over to the window, and saw the endless plain of snow.

"T... T-Thank you. I owe you my life..." She said.

"No, you don't. I was only doing what was right."

"Thank you again... How can I repay you?"

"Well... Your name." I said to her.

"My name is Princess Celestia. Most call me Princess, but you can call me Tia."

"Tia... What a beautiful name." I said.

She blushed and smiled a bit when I said that. She walked over to the center of the room in front of me, with a smile on her muzzle.

"I want to thank you for what you did for me." She said.

"No. Whatever I have done for you, was an obligation to do so." I smiled back.

"Now you must be hungry." I said to her.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do feel a bit hungry."

"Well I shall prepare us something."

"Well you don't... Go ahead." She smiled.

"Kay." I walked into the small kitchen. I began to make a bit of soup. Chive, chicken, and many many other spices made this the perfect combination for a quick meal.

"Jossten?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know, if there is anything I can do for you... I would be happy to oblige."

"Thank you, but I need not any favors right now. I thank you for your offer, but..."

"But what?"

"I just... Tell me, where are you from? Are you from the future? 'Cause I didn't know human's could exist with fur."

"Well, I am from Equestria. I am the princess of the day, and I raise the sun every day as well."

"Wow."

"Do you have someone to raise and lower the sun as well?"

"Nope."

"You don't?" She got a shocked look on her face.

"No...?"

"Well then who does it?"

"No one. It does it by itself."

"... Interesting..."

"Yeah..."

"So what are you making?" She said while walking behind me. I could feel her... Her...

Goddamnit I'm gonna say huge breasts. God they made me feel so embarresed. At least I was done with the food

"Jossten? Are you alright? Your heating up."

_YEAH NO WONDER._

"Uh-Um I-I am?"

"Mhm."

"Oh... Hehe." I chuckled nervously.

"Are you embarresed by my being here?"

Silence overtook me. She got me.

She turned me around. I looked at everything but her. I never took an interest in the floor until now.

"You've never been with a woman, have you?"

"Well... No..." I said while looking at her with my emerald green eyes.

"Well, you are in the presence of one now." She smiled.

God. That is so sexy. I know everything about romance, but have been much too shy to get anywhere near that level of friendship.

"Jossten?" She said while we walked into the family room.

I looked at her.

"I can sense you have never been in a romantic relationship, and are too shy to start one, now even more shy because you know I am a princess."

I looked down. She was right.

"Well don't be shy because of the princess in my name. I am willing just as much as you are..." She admitted. She just admitted that she wanted to start a romantic relationship with me, even after I just met her.

"S-So am I..." I said quietly.

She walked closer to me and kissed me slowly and passionately, before breaking away and opening her eyes.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She smiled.

"No..."

She was right. It wasn't hard at all. I was sick and tired of being shy like that. So I would show her I wasn't shy anymore.

I hugged her tightly, gave her a passionate, hot kiss, as our tongues battled one another for minutes. We finally broke apart, a string of saliva still attached.

"Tia?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for showing me not to be so shy. Thank you for showing me that there is more to life than yourself."

"It was my pleasure..." She said while nuzzling me under my chin with her head.

And we stood there like that for so long... It seemed like hours, but was only minutes.

"You know... This is a first for me as well." She said.

"Well then we can progress together." I smiled to her.

"Jossten?"

"Yes?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I had my own world to go back to?"

"Yes..."

"Would you believe me if I told you that I would come back?"

"Yes..."

"Then you know I must go now... Don't you?"

"Yes... If you must go, then by all means go. I will wait here for you." I said to her as she let go of me.

"I shall see you again sometime... Love..." I smiled.

"Yes... Soon." She said while closing her eyes, as a bright light encompassed her, and she was gone in a burst of light.

"Hm." I grunted.

"It seems that I feel all alone now..."

**CHAPTER END**

**There you go. Between Worlds has begun. I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you like what you saw, leave of a review, and I will return with another chapter as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay.**

**Enjoy...**

...

It has been so long. NOT just a single day, but thousands. She said she would be here soon...

Hhhhh... It has been not a year, or ten years, or even a hundred years!

It has been exactly 1000 years, since I last saw my love. Since kissing her must have done something to me, I now am practically immortal.

Since living in the north pole, and in Alaska, no one, even after 1000 years, has ever cared about a place such as mine...

I can't even remember when I last ate. Being immortal, means you can't die. 1000 years of whethering on my little cabin, and it still stands proud.

I don't even remotely have any cell service, since they use new phones now. I walked out of my door, and walked outside to where I found her. I had put some rocks, and a few things from when I found her...

"Why... Why... WHY WOULDN'T YOU REMEMBER!?" I screamed while I broke down mentally and emotionally. I sobbed quietly, remembering what she said to me...

_"Then you know I must go now?" My mind remembered..._

"Yes... Go... AND NEVER RETURN!" I said while pulling out my still-able .357 Magnum, and pulled the trigger when it was pointed at my throat.

*BOOOM*

...

Nothing happened. Nothing ever happens. The wound just reforms and I do not get the pleasure of dying.

I would do anything just to have her back for one more minute... Just one more minute...

_Back in Equestria..._

"Did I have any loves?" I said to my sister.

"Yes? Did you have any?" Luna said.

"No! Of course not... I..." I stopped.

"What? What is it?" She asked me.

"Oh no..."

"Sister! What is it?"

"I... Did have a love once... But I suspect he is now dead..."

"Oh... What was his name?"

"Jossten... Jossten Eclipse..."

"But he was not of this world..."

"What?"

"No... He was of the world Earth. In Alaska... I can almost remember that night perfectly..."

"Sister? What is Earth? And how did you travel to another world?"

"I don't know... Earth is the world he resided in... And I don't know how to travel to that world again..."

"Is that why you didn't go back?"

"No... It was because I... Forgot about him..."

"But maybe..."

_Back on Earth..._

I sat there. Just remembering how sweet she looked when I held her close to my side...

"I wish... I NEVER MET YOU." I growled as I completly ruined the memoirs and rock patterns and sobbed loudly, as I fell on my side in the fetal position and wish I wasn't so cold inside...

_Equestria... Before the spell..._

"Sister?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes... Send me back..." I said to her.

A flash of light sent me dizzy for a few moments, before... I looked out upon a snowy landscape...

_Back to my point of view..._

"Why... Why..." I repeated as I mumbled her name.

"Tia... Tia please... Come back... Remember the times we had together... Please... Come back..."

I saw a flash of light from about 100 feet away, and I stood up.

"Wha...?"

...

But it was nothing. I guess it was just another figment of my imagination...

I decided to stop sitting around, and finally take that long walk by myself. Guess it's just me... Alone...

I took a few steps away from my house, and from my frozen Lexas, when I heard a voice.

"Jossten?"

I looked around, but there was no one there.

"Jossten!?"

Still, no one there.

"Jossten..." The voice said again. Must have been a figment of my imagination again...

"Jossten... Please... Turn around... I know you can hear me, my love..." She said.

The voice. I know that voice.

I slowly turned around, and looked at the white figure that stood there. Tears flowed down my face as I looked and studied it.

"Jossten... It is me..." She said.

"T-Tia?"

"Yes... It is me. I am sorry for leaving you... I am sorry for not being there when I said i would, but please... Forgive me..."

I ran over to her and hugged her tightly, nuzzling her cheek with mine as I grasped the back of her head with my left hand.

She dug her head in my neck as she sobbed loudly and hiccuped into my neck.

"I-I'm so-sorry, my love... It w-will never happen aga-again!" She cried.

"No... It won't..." I said to her, while tears flowed down my cheeks. Being immortal also granted me one more thing. I had grown a horn, and wings. Just like she had.

I wrapped my wings around her, making her gasp and look at me, as we were gone in a flash of light...

I opened my eyes to see the middle of a room. A throne room.

"You can open your eyes, my love." I said to her.

She opened her eyes, and looked at me.

"You did it..."

"Yes..." I said while kissing her softly. A kiss, one thousand years in waiting...

"I'm so glad you are finally back in my arms... It has been much too long." I said to her.

"Yes... I am sorry..."

And we held each other until Tia spotted someone.

"Jossten?"

"Yes?"

"I would like you to meet someone." She said while walking me over to a woman, with wings and a horn, but was dark blue, with turquoise eyes.

"Jossten, this is Luna, my sister."

"Wow. You never told me that you had such a cute little sister." I said while I kissed her hand, making her blush spread like wildfire.

"H-Hello. My sister has told me about you."

"Mhm. I'm sure."

"You must be the quiet type." I said to her.

"Well... Yes."

"I can tell your shy. I was once like that."

"Y-You were?"

"Mhm. More shy than you are now, actually. But then I met your sister." I said while smiling towards Tia, who had a sly grin on her face.

"Yes, she told me how shy you were."

"Well, yes, I was the type that never came out of my shell."

"That's sad. To be like that until you met her."

"But, as it goes without saying, you have to come out of your shell at somepoint."

"Mhm." Tia said while walking with me and Luna in an armlock.

"So, Luna, would you like to tell him, or should I?"

"Sister..." She said while giving her a glare.

"Fine. Luna, from all I have told her, absolutly and utterly adores you and would love to be your mate." Tia said while Luna's jaw dropped, and didn't close for a while.

"Sister! How dare you!"

"Is this true?" I said to Luna.

"Well no! I mean... Well... Yes..." She admitted.

...

"That is just so darn cute." I said while giving her a smile.

"What? Don't look at me like that, it makes me feel embarresed!" She pouted.

"Aww... We made her feel embarresed... I'm sorry." I admitted in a goofy way.

"It's alright... It's just that I'm not good around other people..."

"Wow. That is sad. I was born with that talent, able to be okay around people... Maybe... It might rub off on you?" I said while walking with her.

"Well.. Maybe..."

"Yeah... It's just that... It's hard to convince someone to stop being shy... In fact, it is our nature to be shy." I stated.

"It is?"

"Well, yes."

"Why?"

"Because we have a hard time accepting that everyone is just as normal as we are."

"... That is very true." Tia said.

"Yes but..." Luna started.

"But what?" Her sister asked.

"It's just that... Even though I can accept everyone being normal... I just can't keep that in."

"Hm. I had that problem. Well, actually, I still do."

"You do?"

"Yes... I was out of contact of humans for 1000 years."

"But I... 1000?" Tia asked.

"Yes."

"But only 100 has passed here?"

"... Huh."

"Interesting...


End file.
